Becoming Father, Kakashi?
by wind scarlett
Summary: Tidak mudah menjadi seorang calon ayah, apalagi bila istrimu meminta yang bukan-bukan. Ditambah, kelahiran anak yang tidak mau menuruti jadwal. Sudahlah, bukankah itu suka duka setiap suami, Kakashi? Kakashi/Anko. One shot. T untuk kata-kata kasar dan adegan menjurus.


**Catatan**: senang sekali akhirnya bikin fic lagi mengenai Kakashi/Anko. Untuk para pembaca yang me-_request_ fic ini, maaf banget sudah menunggu lama. Maklumlah, semua tergantung perasaan hati yang menulis, sih. Dipersembahkan untuk semua fans Kakashi, terutama Lady Ruru, Rin Mizukami, dan freesia le ciel. Sudahlah, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati, ya~!

**Peringatan**: kata-kata kasar, adegan manis yang menjurus.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Becoming Father, Kakashi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan yang turun dengan lebat sejak kemarin malam baru saja terhenti, meninggalkan jejak-jejak lumpur di mana-mana, terutama lokasi yang dijadikan tempat berlatih para _shinobi_ kecil Konoha. Beberapa di antara mereka dengan wajah kotor masih saja mengadakan latihan dengan penuh semangat dengan guru masing-masing, berharap kelak akan menjadi _shinobi_ sehebat para pahlawan Konoha.

Rasanya baru kemarin melihat Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, Hinata dan yang lainnya masuk dalam akademi, namun kini mereka semua telah tumbuh dewasa. Naruto yang nakal dan sering membuat ulah pun kini telah menjadi salah satu _shinobi_ paling kuat dan hebat, yakni _Hokage_ Konoha. Sasuke yang terkadang masih didera oleh rasa bersalah akibat membunuh kakak yang paling ia kasihi kini sudah meninggalkan masa lalunya, dan membangun keluarga baru yang bahagia. Rock Lee sudah menjadi bintang film paling terkenal sekaligus memperkenalkan kemampuan _taijutsu_ super kuat kepada semua orang. Sambil menghela napas senang, Iruka-_sensei _menyeruput kuah _ramen_ di hadapannya. _Ya, waktu cepat sekali berlalu…_

"Waktu memang cepat berlalu, ya, Iruka-_sensei_?" Naruto Uzumaki tersenyum lebar di sebelah guru yang juga bagaikan ayah angkat baginya. "Kemarin dulu _sensei_ yang selalu mentraktirku makan _ramen_, hehehe…"

"Sampai sekarang pun aku masih sering mentraktirmu, Naruto." Iruka Umino berkata dengan nada setengah menyindir. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto adalah salah satu hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya. "Sekalipun gajiku sudah naik sedikit."

"Ah, kebijakan mengenai keuangan terbaru itu sebetulnya ide Shikamaru. Memang sih, seharusnya _shinobi_ yang menjalankan misi kelas A dan S seharusnya memperoleh bayaran yang lebih besar, tapi belakangan ini Kakashi-_sensei_ yang menyabet semua orderan-_ttebayo_…" Naruto berdehem dengan agak malu-malu. "Aku tahu kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ butuh banyak uang, ehhm… begitu juga kalian semua, tapi demi pembagian yang adil maka terpaksa jatah gaji kukurangi sedikit."

"Kakashi rupanya? Pantas saja, belakangan ini aku jarang melihat dia." Iruka kembali menghela napas panjang. "Apa dia sedang menjalankan misi—"

_CROOOTTTTTTTT_

"Woi, Iruka-_sensei_, kenapa mendadak menyembur kuah ke—"

_CROOOOOOOTTTT CROOOOTTTTT _

Beberapa orang yang turut makan _ramen_ di Kedai Ichiraku pun turut mengalami gejala yang sama dengan Iruka dan Naruto, menyemburkan makanan mereka ke sembarangan arah saat melihat sang Kazekage Suna, Gaara tengah berjalan santai dengan _Icha Icha Paradise_ di tangan, senyuman sangat mesum terpatri di wajahnya.

Sesaat, pria karismatik dengan rambut merah itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengok ke arah kedai, lalu berpikir untuk memesan dua bungkus _ramen_ untuk dimakan di rumah. Ya, sepertinya makan _ramen_ adalah ide yang bagus. Lantas, ia berjalan mendekati kedai.

Semua mata masih terpaku ke arah si pemuda karismatik dengan _Icha Icha _di tangan.

"_Ramen_ dua, dibungkus saja. Jangan lupa, tolong yang satu diberikan sedikit kuah _miso _terung."

"Ba-baiklah…" Paman Teuchi agak sedikit riskan menerima pesanan itu. "Ta-tapi mungkin rasa _ramen_ dengan kuah semacam itu menjadi agak sedikit berbeda."

"Bukankah aku biasa memesan seperti itu?" si tampan Gaara berkata dengan kalem, lalu meneruskan bacaan wajib khusus untuk orang mesum tersebut. "Kalau bisa terungnya ditambah, ya."

"Ga-gaara?" Naruto mengerenyitkan keningnya, sungguh tidak paham alasan di balik keanehan Gaara. _Kalau Neji yang mendadak gandrung dengan Icha Icha ia masih bisa paham, tapi ini 'kan Gaara? Dan mengapa Gaara memesan ramen dengan kuah miso-ttebayo?_

"Gaara?" pria yang dimaksud malah menatap Naruto dengan heran, mengerutkan wajah tanpa alis tersebut. "Gaara berkunjung ke sini?"

"Bukannya kau sendiri—AAAAHHH!" Naruto mendadak tersadar, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa henti. Iruka yang berada di sebelah si _hokage_ muda hanya bisa mengeleng pelan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti cermin, kaca, atau panda merah.

Gaara gadungan itu seketika menyadari kesalahannya. "Oh, benar juga."

_PLOP!_

Sosok Kakashi Hatake berada di hadapan mereka semua, menggantikan sosok sebelumnya. Pria bertopeng itu lalu menutup novel kesayangannya seolah apa yang barusan ia lakukan adalah hal yang biasa terjadi. Dengan santai ia duduk di sebelah Naruto dan Iruka, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, aku keterusan tadi."

"_SENSEI_ APA-APAAN, SIH?" Naruto protes, "untuk apa mengubah diri menjadi Gaara segala, baca _Icha Icha Paradise_ lagi! Itu pencemaran nama baik-_ttebayo_!"

Kakashi membalas tatapan Naruto dengan agak malas. "Ini bukan mauku, tapi Anko selalu mengamuk jika dia tahu aku membaca _Icha Icha_. Sekalipun dia tidak melihatku langsung, tapi tetap saja ketahuan. Jadi apa boleh buat."

"Tetap saja—"

"Oh, bulan depan istrimu akan melahirkan, ya?" Iruka turut bicara, sengaja ingin mendamaikan suasana. "Kudengar dari Shizune, Anko memang banyak sekali meminta hal yang unik. Kalau tidak salah terakhir ia menginginkan imitasi mata _rinnegan_ yang dijual di Amegakure?"

"Kemarin ia malah meminta mengelus kepala _Juubi_. Untunglah Kiba mau meminjamkan Akamaru untuk dimodifikasi sedikit." Kakashi menimpali dengan ekspresi datar. "Kalau saja evolusi _sharingan_ bisa memanipulasi hasrat menggila wanita hamil."

"Bukan berarti _sensei_ bisa seenaknya menjadi sosok yang _sensei_ mau, bagaimana nanti kalau sampai ada isu bahwa kita melecehkan Suna?" Naruto masih bersikeras, membawa-bawa masalah yang sempat menggemparkan tadi. Ketularan sifat serius Shikamaru dan Sai si tanpa humor yang menjadi penasehatnya di kantor _hokage_, mungkin. Atau baru saja bermasalah dengan Sakura, Hinata, atau siapalah.

"Sudahlah, lain kali aku akan memakai sosok Sasuke saja."

**.**

**.**

**. **

Rumah lumayan besar yang terletak di daerah perumahan dekat Apartemen Barat Konoha itu baru saja dimiliki oleh pasangan Hatake. Sebelumnya rumah itu ditempati oleh keluarga Aburame, tapi sejak perpindahan para serangga ke kaki bukit akibat badai besar beberapa bulan lalu, rumah tersebut kosong. Tadinya Kakashi menolak menempati rumah yang semula penuh dengan serangga di mana-mana, tapi Anko bersikeras dengan alasan menyukai hal-hal yang alami.

_Kalau suka hal yang alami, kenapa tidak tinggal saja di atas pohon_, begitu pikir Kakashi sambil membawa _ramen_ yang masih hangat. Naruto sudah semena-mena, seenaknya melarangnya berubah wujud sembarangan tanpa alasan yang jelas. _Memang siapa yang lebih sering mengubah wujud tanpa alasan? Apa dia tidak ingat bahwa aku memberikan ruang lingkup yang sangat luas untuk kreativitas yang positif?_

Kalau tahu begitu, sewaktu pengambilan suara dulu ia menurut saja untuk dijadikan _hokage._

"Kakashi, kau sudah datang?" Anko menyambutnya dengan sangat senang. Tubuh seksi Anko menjadi amat berisi, perutnya menggelembung cukup besar. Tapi entah mengapa, ia malah terlihat semakin menarik. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh suaminya. "_Ramen Ichiraku_ dengan kuah _miso_ terung?"

"Tentu saja, biar kusiapkan mangkuknya untukmu."

"Aku tidak ingin makan apapun…" Anko mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang cantik, lalu menutup hidungnya dengan segera. "Baunya saja sudah tidak enak."

"Kau tidak ingin aku dihardik oleh Sakura lagi, 'kan?" Kakashi menekankan suaranya. Sewaktu awal-awal kehamilan Anko, ia dimarahi lantaran Anko menjadi kurus dan kurang gizi. Mana sempat dituduh mengeksploitasi tubuh istrinya lagi. _It takes two to tango_, butuh dua orang untuk menari—mana mungkin ia mengeksploitasi Anko kalau istrinya sendiri tidak mau?

"Tapi aku sungguh—"

"Mau kusuapi dari mulut ke mulut?" Kakashi memotong rengekan istrinya, kedua matanya berkilat nakal. "Tapi nanti jangan salahkan kalau ada efek sampingnya."

"Dasar mesum." Wajah pucat Anko memerah dengan cepat. Ia segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, kabur. Ia tahu bahwa kata-kata pria berambut perak itu bukanlah sekadar main-main. Sial, Kakashi mengikutinya.

"Memangnya kau baru tahu sekarang?"

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Memangnya kau bisa kabur sampai mana dengan perut sebesar itu?" Kakashi tertawa pelan di balik topengnya, masih mengikuti Anko yang kabur ke arah kebun. "Anko, jangan membuatku semakin tertantang…"

_SETTTT_

"Dapat~!" Dengan lihai Kakashi memeluk Anko, menghentikan langkah istrinya. Anko, tentu saja, awalnya memberontak, tapi begitu kedua mata mereka bertemu—hatinya lumer. Kakashi tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai menciumi istrinya yang bandel. Sekali, dua kali, yah, mulai sulit dihitung.

"Hentikan, sampai kapan kau mau menciumku?" Anko menarik diri dari pelukan Kakashi. Wajahnya sangat merah lantaran malu. "Aku tidak mau—hei, lepas!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, suaminya yang tampan itu menggendong dirinya, lalu membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu begitu hening, bahkan nyanyian tokek—sejenis kadal yang mengeluarkan bunyi mirip dengan namanya—yang biasa terdengar di sekeliling kebun tidak terdengar. Nyaris tidak ada suara sama sekali, kecuali kucuran air kolam yang mengalir dengan pelan, bergemericik syahdu ketika jatuh perlahan di atas bebatuan. Kakashi dan Anko tengah berguling di atas tempat tidur ketika Anko merasa perutnya sangat nyeri.

Lebih tepatnya amat sangat nyeri.

Rasa nyeri yang sama seperti diinjak gajah, disepak oleh kuda liar, atau di-_rasengan_ Naruto. Yang terakhir mungkin agak sedikit berlebihan.

"Kenapa? Apa tadi aku menyakitimu?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada serius, wajahnya sampai berkerut karena khawatir. Sakura kemarin baru saja menyatakan bahwa bayi mereka sehat, dan baru akan lahir minggu depan. _Apa ada masalah dengan bayinya? Apa kebanyakan seks tidak baik? Bukankah seks sebelum kelahiran justru bagus?_ "Anko, kenapa denganmu?"

"Ughhh… sepertinya… sepertinya bayinya sudah mau lahir…" Anko mendesah, kedua tangannya mengepal kencang. Kedua matanya yang gelap menatap Kakashi, seakan minta belas kasihannya. "Kakashi… sakit sekali…"

"Hmm…" Kakashi segera menunduk, membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Anko. Mendadak tubuhnya kaku, seperti tersihir. _A-apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi? A-apa itu?_

"Kenapa?" Anko rupanya memerhatikan reaksi Kakashi. "Apa yang…?"

"Tenang, ini bukan sesuatu yang serius, kok."

"KATAKAN, KAKASHI! KATAKAN!" Anko berteriak sambil terus meringis kesakitan. "KATAKAN!"

"Kepala bayinya sudah terlihat… lebih baik kau berusaha menarik napas panjang-panjang." Kakashi berusaha untuk tenang, mengabaikan banyaknya darah yang mulai membanjiri seprai tempat tidur mereka. "Anko, jangan pikirkan apapun, dan tetap tenang, ya?"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TETAP TENANG? AHHHH!" Anko terus berteriak, tapi ia tetap berusaha menuruti saran suaminya untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. "KAKASHI, LAKUKAN SESUATU?"

_PLOP!_

Pakkun, anjing kepercayaan Kakashi muncul. Dengan wajah yang sama malas dengan pemiliknya, anjing yang pintar itu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Aku harus memanggil _shinobi_ medis, Sakura atau siapa saja yang bertugas malam ini di rumah sakit."

"Aku percaya padamu." Kakashi tersenyum dengan wajah pucat. "Cepatlah…"

"KAKASHI… KAKASHI, SUNGGUH AKU BENCI SEKALI PADAMU, AKU BENCI, BENCI, BENCI…"

"Benci pun tak mengapa, tarik napas yang dalam, Anko."

Kakashi sendiri sulit mengatur napasnya. Baru sekali ini ia melihat proses melahirkan di depan matanya. Rasanya begitu mengerikan sekaligus menakjubkan bahwa ia dan istrinya telah menciptakan sesuatu yang hidup—bayi. Sungguh, hatinya berdebar oleh semua perasaan yang campur aduk begitu. Tapi tentu saja, ia sungguh bahagia.

"KAKASHI, KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEKKK… AHHH…"

Perlahan, bayinya mulai keluar, kepala, lengan, perut, kaki… semuanya. Anak yang sungguh tidak sabaran, padahal belum saatnya lahir. Tersenyum pelan, Kakashi meraih anak pertama yang sudah lama ia nantikan, "Anko, anak kita sudah lahir…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bayi kecil itu tengah tertidur lelap, seolah tidak memahami kedatangannya yang penuh dengan huru-hara tadi malam. Anko yang tengah berbaring menatap bayi kecilnya, lalu mengelus pipi kecil itu dengan amat perlahan. _Mata, hidung, dan rambut ayahnya_, pikirnya sendu. _Seperti memiliki Kakashi berukuran kecil, pasti lucu sekali. _

"Aku sudah mengantar Sakura pulang, sampai tadi dia masih menertawakan—" Kakashi muncul dari balik pintu, didekatinya istri dan anaknya, lalu ia duduk di sebelah Anko. Senyuman mengembang di balik topengnya. "Ah, dia sedang tertidur…"

Anko membalas senyuman Kakashi, lalu berbisik pelan. "Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

"Kalau mirip dengan Iruka atau Sasuke sudah pasti kau selingkuh," canda Kakashi, yang disambut dengan pukulan keras di berbagai tempat. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli. Sebaliknya, dikecup pipi Anko dengan lembut, lalu dipeluk istrinya dengan penuh cinta. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih, sungguh."

"Untuk apa?" Anko berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, mencoba untuk bersikap tidak terlalu peduli. Seingat dia, Kakashi tidak pernah bersikap formal seperti itu. Rasanya agak aneh. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih segala—"

"Karena kau membuatku sangat bahagia." Kakashi meraih wajah Anko, lalu mencium bibir wanita yang paling ia kasihi dengan sepenuh hati. "Aku mencintaimu, Anko. Selalu, dan selamanya."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yup, rapi juga, maaf kalau kurang panjang, ya. Kakashi/Anko emang paling enak ditulis deh, hehehe. M****akasih ba****n****yak sudah membaca kisah yang satu ini. Kalau sempat tinggalkan komentar, oke~! **


End file.
